A través de la desdicha eterna, huyo
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [TWT] Shinji avanza con la fuerza de un huracán, Nagisa tiene el apetito de cualquier depredador animal.


**A través de la desdicha eterna, huyo.**

 _Para Jaganzizi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **i.**

 **primero;**

Hubo una vez en la que Kaworu fue más que espíritu; fue un ángel.

Descendió del trono en el reino de los cielos y caminó por nueve caminos con los pies despellejados por el pecado del hombre y la gula de la mujer. Alimentó al hambriento con dolor y tragedias que reía por sus dientes de margarita y sal del mar de Tetis.

 _Sal, sal, ven a mi._

Hurgó entre las entrañas de la tierra y las acarició con sus dedos de flores marchitas hasta que la tierra volvió a germinar ese fatídico día. Siguió caminando entre plazas florentinas y cuando sus pies se acabaron, cuando los huesos y las articulaciones se le fundieron con el magma de la tierra estimulada, entonces brotaron las alas; eran grandes y ahora sus pasos no se oían cada vez más cerca ni más pesados, ahora sólo eran las alas que se agitaban en implacable determinación.

 **ii.**

 **segundo;**

Hubo una vez en la que Kaworu fue más que un ángel; fue el Mal.

Ahora en la superficie, Kaworu mira hacia el norte pero no hay ninguna luz ni determinación que lo impulsen directo a la salvación. Entonces continúa agitando las alas a consciencia y busca cualquier tipo de pecado que pueda expiar para no sentir que ha perdido la razón de ser. Sus alas están oxidándose, son de un material corrosivo apenas alguien lo toca; es un metal duro y frío de colores vibrantes a la vista y que se mueven como si fueran una articulación o un tendón de sus propios brazos. Son salados y de derriten en sus manos apenas las yemas los tocan.

Corre por los pasillos de lo inoportuno y donde quiera que sus uñas rasquen en la tierra esta germina en cantos apócrifos que voltean los edificios y hacen que las personas tengan una cara en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 _VEN, VEN CON NOSOTROS._

—Precisamente por el amor a Dios, no lo haré.

Entonces acuden a su mente: los cuerpos lujuriosos que se mecen en el viento, los pecadores que van hundiéndose en la tierra que brota en lenguas de lava que a grandes rasgos podrían ser la suya. Luego viene también cada río de aguas rojas que camina entre sus piernas blancas y las serpientes de lo inoportuno que le susurran grandes verdades del mundo que espera ignorar.

Están las decepciones cuando el tiempo no parece perdonar.

 **iii.**

 **tercero;**

Hubo una vez en la que Kaworu fue más que el Mal; fue el pecado en la carne.

 _¡Tierra ingrata!_

Va subiendo los últimos escalones a los paraísos de los griegos y los nórdicos; grandes mentiras de los cuentos humanos, ya medio muerto y tambaleándose, encuentra del otro lado de ese túnel que lo engulle, con el ojo derecho de turmalina y el ojo izquierdo vuelto cenizas un paraíso descrito por grandes pensadores de épocas antiguas. A las doce de la noche en punto, sin un minuto de retraso, con los cabellos tierra espesos que también le desdoblaban la virtud.

 _Inferno._

Kaworu se vuelve la sombra, abre la bienaventurada verja de lo desconocido y vuelve a ese trono infernal en el que los otros le han dado la espalda. Corre a la muralla que le llega arriba de la cabeza y mira por sus rendijas, vuelve a la tierra como un capullo y está del otro lado, está aguardando con las espinas de Cristo en su cuello de piel acariciada por el sol.

—He recorrido infiernos con los sentidos dislocados por ti.

 **iv.**

 **cuarto;**

Hubo una vez en la que Kaworu fue más que el pecado en la carne; fue un monstruo ctónico.

Las voces gritan, está cada vez más cerca.

—¡Lo que has hecho es una locura!

 _La locura engendra locura._

—¡Por el amor de Dios, quítenme esto!

 _Eres veneno vil._

Dicen que es como una máquina, nadie se salva de los ojos de infierno, dicen que es como una víbora, beso tras beso propaga su maldad; mira en sus ojos yjuegaensujuegoyVERÁS.

—Ka-wo-ru-kun

Viene el mal a corromper el apetito que tiene. Tiene las piernas largas y las manos tienen la inocencia de un niño; le gusta escuchar Szomorú Vasárnap cada noche antes de ir a dormir y Kaworu le acaricia las costillas lentamente, luego le acaricia el ombligo y le desea una buena noche.

Shinji; con ojos de opal de fuego y constelaciones por cabeza, Shinji que corre por los laberintos de su mente agarrándose lo pies por que el tiempo avanza y él no encuentra la salida. Shinji que se aferra a la vida pero quien ama que lo acaricie la muerte.

 **v.**

 **quinto;**

Hubo una vez en la que Shinji no fue lágrimas, fue Insomnio.

—No tires tanto de su puerta, Shinji, que muchos desearían hacer las bondades que Kaworu hace.

Es verdad, Shinji se hallaba justo al bordo del valle del abismo. Si ríe la voz le sale como una amalgama densa, es oscura y si se acerca un poco más a echar un vistazo, no encuentra cosa alguna allí.

—De niño me enseñaron a ser mayor.

Shinji se dejó atrapar por el laberinto del engaño, este tenía alas y piel de vía láctea. Venía acompañado de alucinaciones con ángeles de rostros hermosos que le besaban los labios como botones de flores que apenas renacerán de entre las cenizas de esa tierra inhóspita y perdida. Que con el tacto se van volviendo de papel suave y mojado que escurre entre las mejillas y la frente hasta descarapelarle toda la cara.

—Quizá nací para conocerte, Shinji Ikari.

Bienvenido a los Campos Elíseos, de balas perdidas con nueve días, tenemos prisa por llegar. Del lado izquierdo tenemos dinero para las pesadillas y del lado derecho tenemos prescripciones médicas para Prozac.

 _Tú no hiciste nada malo._

 **vi.**

 **sexto;**

Hubo una vez en la que Shinji no fue Insomnio; fue estrellas y galaxias.

Shinji entiende que no puede suplicarlo una vez más, pero nada se detiene.

Kaworu se arrastra entre las aguas del desengaño y camina entre los escombros de las civilizaciones perdidas, todas aquéllas que ahora no existen pero que dañan la tierra (e impiden su regeneración) viene también acompañado de un manto eterno que los envuelve, a él y al pecado, que los arrastra a él y a la maleza.

Kaworu atiende con un beso que le alcanza a Shinji hasta morir y lo induce en el vicio. Sus ojos de océanos de sangre profunda y viscosa hacen que se acelere su motor, le da fiebre, se hace fuego y se vuelve a consumir.

Y la cabeza se cae.

Se derrapa. Está el crujir de la carne siendo desprendida trocito por trocito y cada tendón, cada ganglio, cada linfocito caducado, cada pedacito de todo ese ser, de toda esa luna que giraba lacónica en su gravedad.

 **vii.**

 **séptimo;**

Hubo una vez en la que Shinji no fue estrellas y galaxias; fue Iberia sumergida.

Shinji existe; tiene las encías ensangrentadas y está en un pabellón oscuro que le enmarca las ojeras día tras días.

Está en un extremo de la habitación y sus dedos acarician las estrellas con una cálida sonrisa, así que allí viene, se oye la puerta abrirse y entonces con las uñas, Shinji se escarba entre las tripas y las vísceras calientitas por debajo de la caja torácica, las va abriendo una por una hasta que la sangre se desparrama.

Esta cae como chorros por sus piernas y el piso, cuando se mete todo el brazo, continua escarbando un poco más adentro hasta que saca la cabeza del demonio y luego el Casi Decapitado traspasa la frontera de los nombres.

Hay días en los que Shinji quiere olvidarse de toda materia, cuando las manos blancas le alzan el rostro y está allí, abriendo la boca con urgencia.

Hay monstruos de la mitología griega

que abrieron grietas en la tierra

que escarban, que germinan

que gritan, que huyen.

Que en el fondo de las aguas de color rojo, reviven,

Que al son de cada desgracia, corren.

 **viii.**

 **octavo;**

Hubo una vez que Shinji no fue Iberia sumergida; fue un Anticiclón.

Hay dioses ocultos,

que destruyen,

que se refugian en el pensamiento del humano.

Hay dioses que te abren la boca,

que tienen un hueco en el cuello donde antes iba a una cabeza,

que dicen tu nombre entre decisiones mortales y te hacen lamer.

—¿Por qué hay veces que quisiera ahogarte en un grito?

Le (se) cuestiona, la lengua pasea por el hueco de la piel, esa que escurre sangre que acaricia por el cuerpo, acaricia el hueso astillado con la lengua; olvida toda materia y comienza a sorber de la carne que se está cayendo a pedazos. Está la cabeza allí, con el ojo izquierdo salido de la cuenca, y Shinji lo toma con devoción entre sus dientes de sal y manos de huracán.

—Todo lo que toco ha de perecer.

Pero vuelve, es una tarea que incluso creyó perdida (de no ser por sus amigas las sirenas varadas) por el paso de los tiempos, la ha retomado y esta viene acompañada por la viva imagen de sus pesadillas: su infierno.

 **ix.**

 **noveno;**

Hubo una vez, Kaworu y Shinji; que no fueron ni quisieron.

Está Shinji derrapando.

—¿Sabes cómo solía llamarme mi padre?

Le pregunta al cadáver, acaricia la mejilla con los trozos de piel colgando y los dientes de fuera mientras abraza el cuerpo desmembrado y mete el dedo en el hueso del cuello, con un hueco en el medio.

— _Peligroso_. Papá decía que era peligroso porque no tenía miedo a morir.

Shinji siente una oscuridad inmensa en ese laberinto de incertidumbre; evade la pesadilla, viene el Mal y le despoja de cualquier ropa mundana, la impudicia se cuela como un extraño y dibuja espirales de derrota.

Vendrá la muerte a quitarle todo el bien que le queda.

 _ **Kaworu.**_

Se teñirá el cabello en cenizas de los infiernos y los ojos de los ríos de sangre.

 _ **Nagisa.**_

Traspasará cada frontera cuando las estrellas se apaguen en el cielo.

 _ **Su majestad.**_

Pero están las alucinaciones, cuando el cielo no parece escuchar.


End file.
